


The Cutie Roomie at ESU

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2k19/2k20 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Peter Parker, College Student Wade Wilson, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade is a Junior, alternative universe, no beta we die like (wo)men, oh my god they were roommates, peter is a freshman, this is another pre-relationship cause i thought it was CUTE OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: square B3: College RoommatesWade is in the middle of a movie marathon the first time his roommate walks into their room.He wonders if that's a new record for how quickly someone can fall in love.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2k19/2k20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 278
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	The Cutie Roomie at ESU

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 4 different versions of spideypool college aus before falling on one that i liked as a one shot...so be on the lookout for that fic now i guess
> 
> i hope y'all like this one. lemme know whatcha think, yeah?  
> happy new yearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Wade is in the middle of a movie marathon the first time that his roommate walks into their room. The guy's face is new and Wade wants to take it all in. He's been here since at least last week preparing for classes and helping with freshman orientation which means he’s been practically alone for most of the time he isn't leading a tour group and wanting to gouge out his own eyes.

“Uh...hi?” calls out a voice just as small and mousy as the guy behind it, rolling a fairly small and used suitcase into the room.

“Yo!” calls Wade happily, not trying to move or scare the guy. He has burn scars from a lifetime of shitty parents and bad choices and he knows he can loom kind of large. He waves a large hand from his spot on the bed and his new roommate shoots him a blinding grin that crinkles his brown eyes into little half moons.

“I'm Peter Parker. You must be Wade, right?”

“Wade Wilson at your service,” he agrees with a nod.

“Good thing you said so… Think you could help me bring up the rest of my stuff?”

“We’ve only just met and you're already pushing me around and putting me to work,” Wade says standing up and stretching, trying to keep his shirt from riding up too much.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean— and you probably didn't mean—” Peter is stumbling through his response, and Wade notices the smaller man has to look up at him and he steps back a bit to give the guy some space.

“No worries, it was a joke. I get it. And besides,.” he says as he leans down closer to whisper into Peter's ear, “I like being pushed around.”

He leans back with a dramatic wink and his heart stops and immediately reboots faster when Peter laughs. A full belly laugh, like he didn't find Wade repulsive or pushy or whatever else Vanessa had called him in the later days of their high school romance.

He knows that if this was a cartoon he’d have hearts in the place of his eyes and he wonders if that's a new record for how quickly someone can fall in love.

“You uh...still need help with your stuff?” Wade asks quieter because he doesn't want to yell, but the thumping of his heart is too loud for him to gauge anything properly.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Wade grabs his keys and follows Peter out of the room, into the hall, and towards the elevator. Their room is on the 8th floor of the dorm and it's a slow ride, but Peter feels the space with curious questions and soft smiles.

“So, what's your major?”

“3rd year Psychology and Sociology. Focusing on Social Work.”

“Wow!”

“It's nothing special,” Wade says shaking his head and laughing as they pass another floor. His heart is still fluttering around in his chest because this guy is impressed and he's just bring himself. “What about you? Freshman, right? What're you studying?”

“Well technically I'm a second year ‘cause I took a few classes online through my high school, but this is my first time at the University officially, yeah. And currently my schedule is set up for Bio-Chem. I’ve been thinking about maybe doing some Engineering too, but I'm not super sure.”

“If you want to go for it, do it,” encourages Wade.”You have all this time to learn whatever, ya know? The least you can do for yourself is find things that you’d love to learn.”

His comment earns him another smile and he counts it as a win even when the elevator doors slide open to reveal the lobby.

“I have a really good feeling about this year,” says Peter still grinning up at him and Wade's heart stops and starts  _ again _ . Looking that precious and caring should be illegal. He's three smiles from death, he just knows it!

Wade wants to ask him about himself. Where he's from and what he likes to do and his favorite type of Mexican food. He almost misses the fact that Peter's started talking again.

“Sorry about all of this. My aunt was gonna help move me in, but she couldn't get the day off.”

“Yeah, no, it's no problem. I really don't mind.”

They’re standing beside the bed of an old pick-up truck while Peter tells him all about how he and his Uncle had fixed the thing up together themselves the summer of his Sophomore year of high school and how that same Uncle died from a heart attack a few weeks later. Peter doesn’t cry though, as if it’s a wound that’s been picked at so much it doesn’t know how to bleed anymore. Wade says he’s sorry anyway.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to climb into the back of the truck and unlatch something to finally send the door slamming down so the things in the back can slide out easier.

“Um, okay, yeah. So I think you can take this,” Peter says as he tosses a book bag over his shoulder and grabs a few other things to hand off to Wade as well.

“Anything you need,” says Wade with a wicked grin, taking the cluster of things from Peter’s hand. When the smaller man finally slips the book bag strap from his shoulder and into Wade’s hand, he almost tilts over. “Holy fucking baby Jesus! What’s in here? Concrete?”

Peter looks amused as he hops down from the back of the truck an identical bag on his back and a laundry hamper full of linen in his hands.

“They’re just a few books.”

“A few!? You almost dislocated my shoulder, baby boy. And that would have been no bueno.”

“Aw does the big strong man need help carrying the books upstairs,” Peter asks in a baby voice, but Wade can see the real concern lurking in those brown eyes hidden behind the messy hair and smudged glasses.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Wade hefts the bag higher on his back and cradles the crates of stuff in his hands a bit tighter before leading Peter back to the dorm’s door and shimmying his pocket in front of the sensor until it picked up a signal from his key fob and clicked unlocked. He grabs the handle the best he can before it can lock them both out again and uses his foot to hold the door open for Peter to step through.

“Brains before beauty, is it?” asks Peter with a small smirk on his face. The look on Wade’s face must be priceless because Peter takes a full minute to stop laughing before smiling up at him again and nodding towards the elevator. “C’mon, let’s go get me settled in.”


End file.
